


Tale As Old As Time

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Liked Disney, Anxious Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), First Dates, Fluff, Gay Idiots in Love, Gen, M/M, SOFT GAYS, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing, but technically it's their second, snuggles, supportive best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: When the time comes for Alex to plan a date for him and Willie, he knows exactly what he wants to show his boyfriend. Luke and Reggie threaten to give Willie the shovel talk and help calm Alex's nerves before the big night.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 5
Kudos: 388





	Tale As Old As Time

Alex anxiously paced across the garage floor as his mind raced through worse case scenarios. He was well aware of Luke and Reggie sitting on the couch, watching him like a ping pong game. “What if he hates it? I don’t even know if Willie  _ likes _ music. Maybe I should cancel,” Alex said as he grabbed his phone from his music stand. Luke sighed and crossed the room. Luke reached forward and took the cell from Alex.

“I’m sure Willie’s going to love what you have planned Alex,” Luke said as he placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. From his spot on the couch Reggie nodded then said,

“Dude your skater boy loves you. I doubt he’d hate the record shop. I’m just surprised it’s still standing after all this time.” Alex blushed and Luke collapsed back onto his couch.

“I guess you're right…” Alex said, he checked the time on his phone and realized he was going to be late to his own date. “I should probably get going. It’s almost time.” Reggie stood up and enveloped Alex into a hug,

“If he hurts you we’ll kill him,” Reggie promised as Alex pushed himself out of the hug. Rolling his eyes Luke said,

“He’s a ghost Reg.” Reggie shrugged,

“We’ll find a way to kill a ghost then.” Alex rolled his eyes then poked Reggie’s chest,

“Message delivered, but if you hurt him I’ll kill you.” Reggie held up his hands in a mock-surrender. After giving his bandmates one last hug Alex felt a familiar tugging feeling in his gut as he was pulled away from the garage.

When his feet hit solid ground again he stumbled a bit, still rocky on the landings. He glanced around the street, but it seemed Alex had beaten Willie to their meeting place. “Sorry I’m late,” Willie said, appearing at Alex’s right. Alex let out a yelp in surprise as he whacked Willie’s arm. Realizing who it was Alex relaxed and let Willie pull him closer for a soft forehead kiss.

“I was late too,” Alex said with a light chuckle. The sounds of LA’s nightlife woke around them, clubs and restaurants opening, tourists gathering on the streets. Alex anxiously tugged at the corner of his sleeve. “Do you uh… want to go to the record shop now?” He asked, Willie frowned.

“You’re taking me to a record shop?” He asked, his adorable confused puppy dog look put Luke’s to shame. Alex let out a laugh,

“You’ll see, trust me,” he said as he reached out his hand. Willie took it with a supportive nod and Alex felt their energy combine and they disappeared in a swirl of color. They landed in front of the record shop where the band first met each other. Willie held up his hand as Alex approached the door,

“Hold up, you do realize this place is closed right?” Willie asked, obviously remembering his apprehensiveness when they broke into the museum. Alex shrugged, then let a grin cross his face.

“Come on, this place is important to me. I wanted you to see it,” he said as he walked through the door. He fumbled through the dark, running his hand down the wall looking for a light switch.

“Got it!” Willie shouted from the other side of the room. The dim lights flickered on and Alex grinned when he realized the layout of the store was exactly the same as it was back in the eighties. “Woah,” Willie said as he stared at the long tables filled with boxes of records. Alex smiled sheepishly as they met in the middle of the store.

“This is where the guys and I first met, Luke, Reggie and uh… Bobby were all handing out flyers advertising for a new drummer. They were all dorks and I decided to put them out of their misery and introduce myself.” Willie laughed,

“How nice of you.” Alex let himself melt into Willie’s outstretched arms. Willie pushed him against a table and pressed a long and heated kiss. Reaching around Alex Willie started to paw through a box of cds behind them. Pointing across the room by the cash register Alex said,

“Looks like there’s a player over there, if you find something you like.” A grin crossed Willie’s face as he pressed a chaste kiss against Alex’s forehead. He dug through a few boxes before he found a box near the back of the shelves. Alex leaned back and watched as Willie seemed to be on the hunt for something specific. He managed to dig up a cd case that was buried in the back of a dusty shelf. Willie turned around with a devilish smile and, over his shoulder, Alex could make out the very familiar cover art on it.. At first Alex blushed in embarrassment, then he tried to snatch the Sunset Curve cd from Willie. Unfortunately Willie was faster, and taller than Alex, and was able to duck under Alex’s arm and hold the cd out of his reach. “You can’t use your height to your advantage!” Alex whined as Willie strutted across the room and turned on the cd player. Willie just laughed adorably as he said,

“You snooze you lose Alexander.” Alex just shook his head as he crossed his arms and leaned his back against the shelf lining the wall. Willie turned on the cd player and loaded up the Sunset Curve. The opening of Now or Never started playing through the speakers and Alex couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride wash over him as Luke’s voice floated through the speaker. When he looked up at Willie he laughed as his boyfriend started dancing around the shop. The song ended the two of them collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles.

“I know!” Alex exclaimed. He jumped back up and ran to a new section of cds. He flicked through the cases until he found what he wanted. As he read through the songs his eyes widened with excitement. “Disney made more songs?” He asked as Willie’s laugh answered him.

  
“Yeah dude, you’ve missed out a lot. Maybe a Disney marathon should be our next date huh?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist from behind. Alex grinned,

“Definitely!” He pressed a kiss to Willie’s forehead then ejected the Sunset Curve cd and returned it to it’s case. Loading up the Disney Hits cd he grinned when a slow song started playing. Willie grinned back at him and bowed.

_ Tale as old as time... _

  
“May I have this dance my prince?” Willie asked, grabbing Alex’s hand without waiting for a response. Alex fidgeted awkwardly as the song continued to play.

_ True as it can be... _

“Uh I’m not exactly the best dancer. We play rock ‘n roll, not slow stuff.” Willie smiled at Alex as he put Alex’s hands on his shoulders, and Willie placed his hands on Alex’s hips.

“You don’t need to be a good dancer Alex. Don’t really need to focus on anything either,” Willie said as their foreheads touched. “Just follow my lead and sway.” Alex nodded and found he enjoyed himself slow-dancing, and wondered why he never did it before he died. Willie made it seem easy, and Alex let the skater boy guide him around the tables stacked with boxes of cds. Willie spun him around with a giggle, then as the song slowed to a stop he teleported them onto the roof of the store. Alex laid on top of Willie, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. He curled up onto his side,

“Did you have a good time?” Alex asked. Willie nodded with a smile that lit up Alex’s entire world.

“Of course I did, I’ll always have a good time if I’m with you.” Alex buried himself further into Willie’s hoodie-covered chest.

“You’re warm,” Alex muttered, and Willie wrapped his arms tighter around him.

“So are you,” Willie said as he tucked Alex’s head under his chin. Alex laid content, as he listened to the nightlife of Las Vegas pass them by on the street below them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr! @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
